Luke Skywalker
, Kacper Kuszewski |Pojawienia = Upadek Imperium Padawańskie widmo Kroniki Yody }} Luke Skywalker to postać grająca syna Lorda Vadera. Szkolił się on u Bena Kenobiego oraz mistrza Yody. W Upadku Imperium zaraz po wysadzeniu Gwiazdy Śmierci udał się z misją by wysadzić baraki szturmowców. Z kolei w Nowych Kronikach Yody w tym samym czasie dostał misję, by odnaleźć zaginione Holokrony. Dubbingowali go Przemysław Stippa i Kacper Kuszewski. Biografia Spotkanie z Obi-Wanem Jakiś czas później Luke spotkał Obi-Wana. Razem chcieli przekazać droidy właścicielą więc udali się do Kantyny w Mos Eisley. We wnętrzu spotkali Hana Solo który zgodził się zawiesć ich na Alderann. Gdy wyszli okazało się że Jawy ukradł śmigacz Luka. Bitwa o Yavin Podczas wielu przygód z Rebeliantami Luke zdecydował się do nich dołączyć. Odkrył też że jest wrażliwy na moc. Wziął udział w bitwie o Yavin i wysadził Gwiazde Śmierci ( broń o sile rażenia zdolnej zniszczyć planetę). Upadek Imperium Zaraz po zniszczeniu Gwiazdy Śmierci Luke udał się do baza Rebeliantów na Yavinie. Tam dostał rozkaz od Lei, a by polecieć na Naboo i znaleść Baraki Szturmowców. Skywalker udał się na Theed ( stolica Naboo ). Gdy znalazł Baraki natychmiast przesłał Lei i Hanowi współrzędne. Na miejscu zwrócił na siebie uwage fanek i szturmowców. Zmuszony by uciekać przed swoimi fankami, skontaktował się z C-3PO który został w bazie: kazał mu znaleść wyjście z ulicy. Droid jednak zamiast poszukać wyjścia z uliczki poleciał "uratować" Luka na Naboo. W końcu Luke przebrał się za Dartha Vadera by uciec przed fankami. Po jakimś czasie spadła mu maska i pościg zaczą się na nowo. Gdy udało mu się odlecieć z planety zderzył się z myśliwcem Dartha Vadera. Chłopak wleciał prosto w gwiezdny niszczyciel. Ponieważ nadal był w stroju Vadera, oficerowie wzieli go za shita. Tymczasem na Theed Han i Leia prowadzili wojska gunganów by zniszczyć Baraki. Nagle pojawił się sokół milenium a w nim, C-3PO i Chewbacca. Rozpętała się strzelanina między Rebeliantami a, szturmowcami. Gdy Rebelianci wykończyli wszystkich szturmowców przybyły AT-AT i Flota Imperium. Bohaterowie sie poddali. W tej chwili przybył Luke w przebraniu Vadera. Rozkazał Veersowi zniszczyć Baraki. Generał dał rozkaz AT-AT i po chwile Baraki legły w gruzach. Nagle zjawił się prawdziwy Vader. Rozpętała się walka na miecze świetlne którą zakończyła... grupa fanek Luka. Tym razem zaczeli gonić Vadera. Nie tracąc czasu Rebelianci uciekli, wysadzili Gwiezdny Niszczyciel i wrócili do domu. Dokładnie do nowej Bazy na Hoth. Ucieczka ze Świątyni Jedi Zaraz po wysadzeniu Gwiazdy Śmierci, Luke w Sokole Milenium wraz z przyjaciółmi natrafił na Flote Imperium z Vaderem na czele. Chociaż uciekli przed Gwiezdnym Niszczycielem zaatakowała ich TIE Fighterów. Potem na statku pojawił się duch Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Obi powiedział Lukowi o Holokronach. W końcu Rebelianci uciekli a Vader rozbił się na Naboo. Wyścig po Holokrony thumb|left|Na Utapau |225x225px "Luke Skywalker wyruszył na poszukiwanie holokronów, (...) dzięki którym stanie się (...) Jedi. Wiele lat wcześniej (...) Obi-Wan Kenobi zakopał je na Tatooine (...). Luke Jednak dąży do celu dość powoli" (Narrator, Wyścig po Holokrony) Luke z Leią, C-3PO i R2-D2 zaczął szukać holokronów na Utapau. Spotkał tam Tiona Medon który pragną mu pokazać swoją kolekcje statków. Gdy okazało sie że na planecie nie ma kryształów, Rebeliantów zaatakowała olbrzymia jaszczurka zwana - Boga. Podczas walki duch Obi-Wana kazał polecieć Lukowi na Tatoinne ponieważ to tam zakopał holokrony. Bohaterowie uciekli z Utapau V-wing z kolekcji Medona ( ten typ statków należał do Floty Imperium). W kosmosie inni Rebelianci pod dowództwem Wedgea Antillesa zaatakowali V-Winga. Luke z przyjaciółmi jednak uciekł. Wysłał wiadomość [[Han Ian Solo|Hanowi]] w której powiedział o holokronach na Tatoine na Morzu Wydm. Jednak zamiast Hana wiadomość odebrał Vader który przeją Sokoła Milenium. Vader poleciał więc na Tatoinne. Luke zkolei zatrzymał się w małym Tatoinśkim mieście Mos Espa. Spotkał tam handlarza złomem Watto którego namówił do oddania mu starego ścigacza Anakina Skywalkera. Gdy dotarł na Morze Wydmy, zauważył tam Jawaów sprzedających odkopane już holokrony. Na miejsce przybył rónież Vader. Rozpętał się pojedynek podczas którego Jawowie uciekli. Potem panowie znowu weszli do ścigaczy. Mimo wielu walk Vader zdobył jednak holokrony. Najazd na Coruscant Podczas gdy Imperium odkryło bazę Rebeliantów na Naboo, Luke z przyjaciółmi nadal ukrywał się na Tatoinne. Gdy siedzieli w Kantynie, Luke zaproponował nalot na Courscant by odzyskać skradzione przez Vadera holokrony. Ich rozmowę przerwał atak floty Imperium na miasteczko. Okazało się że C-3PO przez przypadek wygadał jednemu ze szpiegów Imperium gdzie się znajdują. Rebelianci zaczeli uciekać przed AT-AT prowadzony przez Vadera i Pietta. Po jakimś czasie gdy Hana zaczeli również gonić łowcy nagród Jabby, do miasta przybył Jek 14 ratując bohaterów. Rebelianci uciekli Sokołem Milenium to tajnej Bazy na Kashhyk. Na miejscu cały sojusz rozmyślał nad planem ataku na Coruscant w celu odzyskania holokronów. Gdy Mon Mothma objaśniła plan ,buntownicy wyruszyli na Coruscant ( mijając się z flotą Vadera, która leciała atakować Kashhyk). Na miejscu, Luke z Hanem udali się do Biura Imperatora, a reszta do Skarbcu Holokronów, gdyż w tych dwóch miejscach mogły być przechowywane holokrony. Gdy Luke wraz z Hanem weszli do Biura Palpatinea spotkali tam... Masa Amedda. Zaskoczoni bohaterowie zostali zaatakowani przez Imperatora który schował się w szafie. Rozpętał się pojedynek na miecze świetlne między Lukiem a Imperatorem. Mimo świetnej walki Skywalkera, Imperator wygrał pojedynek wyrzucając Luka przez okno ( dokładnie tak jak Maca Windu 20 lat temu ). Chłopak złapał się jednak jednego z autobusów "Couruscant Tour" pełnego Jawów. Gdy Palpatine uciekł do Sali Senatu zastał tam Hana wraz z Wookie, Jekiem i innymi Rebeliantami. Jek na prośbę Luka zniszczył wszystkie holokrony ( zachował tylko jeden na "pamiątkę" ) .Szczęśliwi bohaterowie udali sie do nowej bazy na Mustafar Awantura rodzinna Charakter Luke zachowywał się często nie rozsądnie podobnie jak jego ojciec Anakin Skywalker. Mimo to wiedział co jest słuszne. Przykładem było np. zniszczenie holokronów na Coruscant. Był też bardzo odpowiedzialny. Przykładem tego jest sytuacja gdy martwi się że "zawalił" misje na Theed. Decyzje popełniał jednak pochopnie, co czasami wychodziło na dobre, czasami nie. NOWE KRONIKI 1.png Ciekawostki 250px|thumb|left|200px *W Odcinku 4 Luke wydaje się być o wiele starszy niż we wcześniejszych produkcjach. *W Droid Tales Luke i Leia będą wyglądać nieco starzej. Cytaty De:Luke Skywalker En:Luke Skywalker Es:Luke Skywalker It:Luke Skywalker Nl:Luke Skywalker Kategoria:Postaci